


The Parent Groupchat

by ch4rgeb01t



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Sugamama, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Texting, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rgeb01t/pseuds/ch4rgeb01t
Summary: another groupchat fic!!this time with a bunch of team parents:)))))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	1. Introducing Them

[22:43] **sugamama** _added_ **dadchi** _,_ **ennoSHITA** _,_ **morisuke** _,_ **catroo** _,_ **OINKawa** _,_ **Hajime** _,_ **KEName** _,_ **no eyebrows gang** _,_ **Akaashi Keiji** _,_ **brokuto** _,_ **Ushiwaka** _,_ **semi-sem** _,_ **Misaki** _,_ **aha aha** _, and_ **takeru** _to_ Parents Of These Fools

[22:44] **sugamama:** welcome all fellow parents

[22:44] **dadchi:** suga we love you but why did you do this now

[22:45]  **sugamama:** don’t ask me that question daichi

[22:45]  **aha aha:** why am I here

[22:45]  **aha aha:** I am not a “parent”

[22:46]  **Misaki:** Yeah for once I agree with Teru. Why is he here?

[22:47]  **sugamama:** don’t question it Misa

[22:48]  **catroo:** omg ths is gr8

[22:48]  **catroo:** BRO ure hre 

[22:49]  **morisuke:** Kuroo go to sleep

[22:49]  **Akaashi Keiji:** Kuroo go to sleep Bokuto-san has been banned from his phone until he finishes his algebra homework.

[22:50]  **catroo:** k fne

[22:53]  **brokuto:** AKAASHI IS IN THE BATHROOM HI KUROO 

~cut for length~

\-----------

[3:32]  **OINKawa:** wait why is ushijima here????

[3:33]  **OINKawa:** WHY IS THAT MY NAME?!?

[3:34]  **Ushiwaka:** You should have come to Shiratorizawa Oikawa.

**_OINKawa_ ** _ has left  _ _ Parents Of These Fools _

[3:35]  **Hajime:** oh hell no

**_Hajime_ ** _ had added  _ **_OINKawa_ ** _ to  _ _ Parents Of These Fools _

[3:37]  **OINKawa:** rude iwa-chan (￣^￣)ゞ

[3:38]  **Hajime:** why are you awake shittykawa

**_OINKawa_ ** _ has gone offline _

—————

[9:17]  **no eyebrows gang:** i would like to know why you made this chat  _ @sugamama _

[9:19]  **sugamama:** this is for us to complain about the fools and just generally talk to each other!! 

[9:19]  **sugamama:** we can also use this to communicate during tournaments if someone needs something or gets lost or gets hurt

[9:21]  **Takeru:** oh cool i’m probably not going to be online a lot

[9:24]  **catroo** : hey brokuto

[9:24]  **brokuto** : yeah bro

[9:26]  **catroo:** this is kenma, stop distracting tetsuro thanks

———-

[12:03]  **morisuke:** i’m pleased to inform you all that kuroo got hit in the face with a volleyball because he was too busy staring at kenma 

[12:04]  **aha aha** : PFFFT WHAT A LOSER!!

[12:04]  **Misaki** : Terushima didn’t you trip over your own feet in the hall yesterday because you were looking at a picture of Katsumi

[12:05]  **aha aha** : you said you wouldn’t say anything

[12:06]  **dadchi:** are we making fun of our teammates?

[12:07]  **dadchi:** because hinata just took a ball to the face for the 7th time today 

[12:08]  **OINKawa** : how does chibi-chan survive all of that 

[12:09]  **Hajime:** the same way your about to survive this

[12:11]  **OINKawa:** IWA-CHAN JUST THREW A VOLLEYBALL AT MY HEAD

[12:12]  **Semi-sem:** that’s rough buddy

[12:12]  **aha aha** : f

———-

[15:23]  **Hajime:** hey one of our first years just twisted his ankle does anyone who’s here have an ice pack?

[15:23]  **sugamama:** come to the side of the seating area i’ll drop one down

[15:26]  **Hajime:** kunimi says thank you 

[15:27]  **dadchi:** yeah he carries around 3 first aid kits and has a special one for you guys with extra ice packs because of oikawa's knee

[15:32]  **OINKawa:** i do not need extra ice packs! 

[15:32]  **Hajime:** yes you do

———

[19:49]  **Akaashi Keiji:** Kuroo can you please come over?

[19:50]  **catroo** : i’m already on the train, with kenma cuz he wants to say hi

[19:59]  **aha aha:** what just happened?

[20:00]  **dadchi:** hinata said that kenma said that bokuto was upset about losing a game so akaashi was over at bokuto’s place but bokuto wanted kuroo so kuroo is going over with kenma

[20:02]  **aha aha:** ,,,,,cool

[20:03]  **aha aha:** does this normally happen?

[20:04]  **Akaashi Keiji:** Not normally but about once in two or three months.

—————

[16:18]  **aha aha:** yknow what we should do? 

[16:18]  **aha aha:** we should all get together sometime!! 

_ Parents Of These Fools _ _ is calling… _

“Hey guys!!!” Terushima’s over excited voice filled the silence. Daichi and Suga on one webcam smiled before Daichi said, “How do you suggest we do that?”

Before Terushima could answer Oikawa said, “Y'know my house is pretty big and my family is gonna be away this weekend, why not do it here?” 

“Are we actually planning to get together this weekend? It’s literally Wednesday!” Kuroos voice picked up from a screen with him, Bokuto, Kenma, and Akaashi sitting on a bed. 

Iwaizumi, from his own screen said, “My house is right next to Oikawas. We could fit more people that way so you could bring a few people from your guys’ teams as well.” 

“Do you guys really think this is a good idea?” Ennoshita asked from his place behind a desk.

“Well, yeah. This could be fun.” Was all Terushima had to say. Kuroo sighed, “This is such short notice. But I’ll text my team and tell them practice is off this weekend.” Kuroo pulled out his phone and shot a couple texts, Akaashi doing the same. Yaku spoke up, “Lev says he wants in, can I bring him?”

“Yeah you can, we’ll probably bring Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka,” Ennoshita added, “Kinoshita and Narita already said they had plans.” 

“If everyone is actually going to do this I’ll send my address in the chat!” Oikawa said brightly before his screen said _Paused_. A notification popped up for everyone else with Oikawa's home address. 

“Thank you Oikawa.” Ushijima said. Oikawa scowled at his phone before disconnecting. 

————

[17:03]  **OINKawa:** ok just to be sure who’s coming and who’s bringing who???

[17:04]  **dadchi:** karasuno is bring myself, suga, asahi, nishinoya, tanaka, and ennoshita 

[17:05]  **Akaashi Keiji:** Fukurodani is being myself and Bokuto

[17:06]  **morisuke:** nekoma is bringing myself, kuroo, kenma, and lev 

[17:07]  **aha aha:** Johzenji is bringing me, myself, and i

[17:08]  **no eyebrows gang:** i have prior engagements 

[17:09]  **Hajime:** we’re bringing me, trashykawa, hanamaki, and matsukawa

[17:10]  **Ushiwaka:** Shiratorizawa is bringing myself, Tendo, and Semi 

[17:11]  **OINKawa:** nice that’s 20 people

[17:11]  **OINKawa:** my house has 5 bedrooms, i’ll sleep with iwa-chan in the master

[17:12]  **OINKawa:** makki and mattsun can have my room

[17:12]  **OINKawa:** refreshing-kun and captain-chan can sleep in my sisters room

[17:13]  **OINKawa:** kuroo-chan can sleep with ken-chan in a room 

[17:14]  **OINKawa:** and aka-chan and bo-chan can sleep in one of the rooms 

[17:15]  **Hajime:** my house only has 3 rooms but they’re all up for grabs 

[17:15]  **Hajime:** i’d say morisuke and lev in one room, ushijima and tendo in another, and asahi and noya in another

[17:16]  **OINKawa:** everyone else has the sleep in living rooms 

  
  



	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first day of the meet up

Oikawa opened his door and Daichis voice said, “Hey Oikawa, hope we’re not too early.” 

“Oh no it’s fine. Hey guys.” Oikawa waved to the other 5 people standing around Daichi. Nishinoya smiled his big smile, Tanaka kept pulling that weird face of his, Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, Suga elbowed Tanaka's side and grinned, and Ennoshita just looked bored. Oikawa opened the door a little further and stepped back into his house, silently telling them to come in. The six Karasuno players trailed in, kicking off their shoes and hanging coats on the pegs in the front room. 

Oikawa had disappeared down the hall, his voice ringing out, “The first door on you left!” Suga led his teammates in that direction, finding a large living room. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa all sat on one L-shaped couch in front of a large TV. There was a pile of DVD cases on the floor by Iwaizumi’s feet. “We’re gonna try sorting out the movies to see which ones to watch.” Iwaizumi said as he noticed Noya and Tanaka eyeing the pile. The two second years nodded and went over to sit on the floor next to them. They started examining the movies and putting them into piles by genre. 

Suga and Daichi went over to sit on the love seat positioned near the couch. Asahi and Ennoshita placed themselves on bean bag chairs on the other side of the couch. 

The doorbell rang again and Oikawa got up to answer it again. He came back a little bit later with Ushijima, Tendo, and Semi. Tendo immediately went over to the second years sorting through movies and offered input like, ‘Ooo we should totally watch a horror film!’ and ‘Ewwwwww mushy rom-coms, disgusting!’ Oikawa let out a squawk at that last one. Ushijima calmly asked, “Do you have any water?” Iwaizumi stood up, muttering a yes and guided Ushijima back into the hall.

Semi sat on the floor next to the love seat and struck up a conversation with Suga while Daichi played a game on his phone. There was a knock on the door and Iwaizumi yelled that he would get it. Kuroo, Bokuto, Lev, Kenma, Yaku, and Akaashi came into the living room, the former three loudly and the latter three calmly. The two captains bounded over to Daichi and Suga and started making loud conversation about tournaments and nationals. 

Kenma just sunk to the floor with his back pressed against the wall the door was on and pulled out his switch from his small backpack. Akaashi walked towards Bokuto and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently asking Bokuto to be quieter. 

Matsukawa spoke up, “It's almost 6 we should start thinking about dinner.”

Tanaka jumped up, “Everyone likes pizza right!? We could just get that.” Everyone nodded along so Hanamaki said, “We’ll wait for everyone to get here then so we can make sure to get everyone’s opinion.” Ushijima came back into the room carrying a few bottles of water. He handed one over to Tendo and one to Eita.

Oikawa got up to answer the door again, coming back with Terushima, “Now that everyone’s here what type of pizza do you all want.” 

In about 30 minutes they had five pizza boxes strewn out in front of them. Tanaka and Noya had decided to put on a horror movie, to Tendos delight. Everyone was in front of the TV, on the floor or squeezed on the couch or the love seat. Noya sat in Asahi’s lap, eyes glued to the screen. 

At the first jump scare Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumis arm, Hanakami and Matsukawa laughed, Asahi buried his face into Noyas back, Suga gripped Daichis hand, Terushima lazily picked at his nails, Ennoshita and Eita scrolled on their phones, Ushijima was as calm faced as ever, Tendo smiled, and Tanaka shoveled a slice of pizza into his mouth. 

This pretty much happened every jump scare. Once Asahi actually helped a bit and Noya snickered at him. Ennoshita read something funny on his phone during a sad funeral scene and laughed really loudly. Tanaka threw his plate at him as Asahi sniffled. 

After that movie it was about 10:30. Terushima suggested they played Truth or Dare, mostly everyone agreed so Iwaizumi got a bottle from the kitchen. All 20 of them sat in a large circle. Oikawa spun the bottle first, it landed on Daichi, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Daichi answered, drinking from a water bottle he got earlier. Terushima laughed and said, “Coward.” Daichi glared at him and he shut up.

“Uh, who is your most annoying teammate?” Oikawa smirked.

“I’d probably say Tsukishima. He tries harder in practice now but before he always slacked off and he’s just generally rude to the other first years.” Daichi said honestly. Noya smiled, “I honestly thought he was gonna say me.” Daichi reaches forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Ushijima, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Ushijima said, his face as stoic as always. Daichi thought for a minute before saying, “Recreate your favorite vine.” 

Ushijima stood up, grabbing a pillow and shoving it down his shirt. Terushima pulled out his phone and started videotaping. Ushijima breathed in before starting a high voice, “I saw you hanging out with Caitlin yesterday!” Then he turned to face the other direction, “R-Rebecca it’s not what you think!!” He turned again, “I won’t hesitate!” He then made a finger gun and shot the floor. Oikawa burst out laughing, “S-Send me that video.” He said through gasps of joy. 

Ushijima sat back down after taking the pillow out of his shirt and spun the bottle. It landed on Kuroo, “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Kuroo challenged.

Without hesitation Ushijima said, “I dare you slap the flattest person in the room.” Everyone gasped. Kuroo got up and looked around the room before moving to the opposite side of the circle. He stopped in front of Oikawa and slapped his cheek softly. Oikawa's face of shock was hilarious, “Excuse You! I have a glorious piece of cake!” 

Iwaizumi snorted, “You look like a door!” Oikawa spluttered. Kuroo laughed from his place back on the floor, he spun the bottle and it landed on Bokuto, “Bro, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare bro!” 

“I dare you to drink toilet water!” Kuroo laughed his hyena laugh as Bokuto's face morphed to one of disgust, “Bro that’s horrible.” He said quietly, but he got up anyway, he turned to Oikawa, “Where’s your bathroom?” Oikawa snickered and said, “Straight across the hall. Someone go with him to make sure he does it!” 

Terushima followed Bokuto to the bathroom. They came back and Terushima showed the video of Bokuto drinking the water and almost throwing up. 

Bokuto dared Iwaizumi to sing The Star Spangled Banner. Iwaizumi made Akaashi reveal he had his first kiss in his first year of middle school, Bokuto was hurt that he didn’t know first. Akaashi dared Tendo to flirt with Semi, Semi ending up almost punching Tendo in the face. Tendo dared Noya to chug a whole bottle of water in one go. Noya dared Tanaka to scream “I like toes” on the street. Tanaka made Asahi say that he’s only ever kissed one person. Asahi dared Ennoshita to read out the last thing he googled, “What to do when your friends are being annoying and you want to punch them?” 

Ennoshita dared Hanamaki to confess his love for someone in the room, Matsukawa and him had fake cried after Hanamaki asked him to be his wifey. Hanamaki got Kenma to admit he had liked Kuroo since he was 7. Kenma dared Matsukawa to do a dramatic rendition of Toxic by Britney Spears. Matsukawa dared Lev to do a handstand against the wall for 5 minutes. Lev dared Yaku to say 3 nice things about him.

After all that it was about 12:20 and Oikawa went off to do his nightly routine. Noya has suggested another movie, a comedy this time, and surprisingly mostly everyone agreed. The people who didn’t were just tired but went on with it anyway. Everyone did change into their pajamas and brush their teeth before though. 

Somewhere halfway through the movie Daichi had picked up a sleeping Suga and asked Oikawa to show them to the room they’d be sleeping in. Oikawa showed them off and came back asking if anyone else wanted to sleep too. Asahi nudged a sleeping Noya before sliding him onto his back murmuring, “We’ll go to bed.” Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Ushijima, Tendo, Lev, Yaku, Akaashi and Kenma all wanted to go to bed as well. Hanamaki and Matsukawa went off ahead. Oikawa took Kenma and Akaashi to their rooms and Iwaizumi took Ushijima, Tendo, Lev, and Yaku over to his house where they’d be sleeping. 

The only people left in the living room were Bokuto, Kuroo, Semi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Terushima, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. Tanaka was asleep on the floor but he was sleeping there anyway. The movie had finished so Terushima had turned it off. Bokuto and Kuroo were talking in the corner. Ennoshita, Semi, and Terushima were on their phones. Iwaizumi and Oikawa thought everything was fine now so they went off to bed, Oikawa saying with a sleep filled voice, “Don’t break anything.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo found their rooms after getting too tired and saying goodnight. Eventually Terushima fell asleep on the couch, Ennoshita passed out in a bean bag chair, Semi on the loveseat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!


	3. The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re all tired but yknow they wanna play volleyball

Kenma was, surprisingly, the first one awake. He made his way from the room where he and Kuroo had slept into the kitchen. He stared at Oikawa's coffee machine before hesitantly reaching out to touch it. He decided he needed a mug and set out to find one.

After opening probably 10 cupboard doors he found one that held the mugs. The pudding-haired boy got out a rather large mug and placed it beneath where the spout was on the machine. 

He pressed the big round button and, sure enough, dark brown liquid started pouring into the mug. After the mug was filled about ¾ of the way he lifted his finger off of the button. The pouring stopped and he took his mug off of the machine, and placed it on the counter. He opened the fridge door, searching for the milk. He found it and poured some into the cup before swirling the liquids together with his finger. 

He sat at the corner bar stool at Oikawa's kitchen island, silently sipping his coffee. 

Not long after Terushima dragged himself into the room and stared at Kenma before saying the word “mug”. Kenma pointed to where he found his own mug and Terushima hauled himself over to grab one. He went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk Kenma had put away. 

After pouring a glass of just milk, Terushima moved to sit not next to Kenma but the space next to that. After finishing his glass (he practically chugged it) Terushima got up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. He left the room muttering about taking a shower. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa came in shortly after the water started running in the bathroom next to the kitchen. Oikawa yawned and said, “Good morning Ken-chan.” Kenma rolled his eyes but muttered a greeting of his own. Iwaizumi made two cups of coffee before reaching above the coffee machine, pulling out a bag of coffee beans and pouring them into a hole in the machine. The two third years then sat at the other end of the bar stools. 

Kuroo was down next, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and slipping into the spot next to Kenma. He reached into his pocket and held out Kenmas DS. The smaller boy took the device, and started it up. 

Then a well rested Akaashi and a dead-on-his-feet-Bokuto, a yawning Ennoshita, Semi who was on his phone, a blinking rapidly Asahi and a forever-energetic Noya, a normal Ushijima, and a grouchy Suga and a happy Daichi had made their way into the kitchen. A few had trailed into the living room to wake Tanaka and Ushijima was sent to wake up Tendo, Yaku, and Lev. 

Iwaizumi showed off his cooking skills by making pancakes for everyone from scratch. Everyone had at least 3, saying that they were really good. Yaku checked the time on his phone and announced it to the room, “It’s 11:46. We have to catch the train at 1:30. We have like 40 minutes before we have to get ready to go because Kenma desperately wants to see Hinata.”

Ushijima added, “We have to go to practice at 12:30 so we have only 30 minutes.” 

Oikawa started smiling, “Why don’t we have a volleyball match? I have a net in my backyard!” 

“Sure but we have 20 people, that’s 8 to many.” Terushima said from where he sat on the floor. Kenma shook his head, Kuroo (the Kenma whisperer) vocalized, “Kenmas not going to play.” 

Terushima shrugged, “I’m willing not to.” 

Oikawa was already drafting the teams, “We need two liberos though so technically we need 14 players. Noya-chan can be one team and Ya-kun on the other.” The two liberos fist pumped each other, smiling. Semi looked up from his phone and said, “I’m going to sit this one out.” 

Oikawa smirked, “Ok so I kinda want to play.” Suga shrugged and said, “I’m fine with watching.” Akaashi sized Oikawa up, “I’ll play against you. But I call Bokuto.” 

“Fine with me. I’ll have Kuroo.” Oikawa challenged right back. Akaashi thought for a moment before saying, “I’ll take Morisuke-san, you can have Nishinoya.” 

Ennoshita spoke up, “I’m gonna watch.” Hanamaki nodded in agreement. 

Oikawa nodded and said, “Okay, I’ll take Matsun!” 

“I’ll take Tendo-san.” 

“Iwa-chan.”

“Asahi-san.”

“Ushiwaka!” Oikawa winced as he called this one but felt it was necessary to win.

“Daichi-san.” 

“Lev-chan.” Oikawa didn’t know Lev much but he was tall so he couldn’t be useless.

“And I’ll take Tanaka.” Akaashi got the last person. Tanaka didn’t even look hurt that he was picked last.

In the end it was Oikawa's team with himself, Lev who was paired with Nishinoya, Matsukawa, Kuroo, Ushijima, and Iwaizumi. 

Akaashi's team was himself, Tanaka who was paired with Yaku, Daichi, Asahi, Tendo, and Bokuto.

They all went outside to put up the net and stretch. The three players from Shiratorizawa only had about 20 minutes until they needed to get ready to leave so they decided to play up to 17 points instead of 25. 

They pulled out Oikawa's volleyball and Oikawa was up to serve first. He threw the ball up into the air and slammed the ball. It looked as though it would score them a point but Daichi dived to receive. Akaashi quickly got under the ball and set over to Bokuto. 

“Make sure you keep his cross court cut out, and jump when I say,” Kuroo muttered to Ushijima. As Bokuto jumped Kuroo waited a few hairs before shouting, “NOW.” 

The two jumped and successfully blocked out Bokuto. The ball fell to the grass beneath it. Kuroo high-fived Ushijima. 

Oikawa was up to serve again. This time he aimed for the other libero. Yaku noticed this and smirked as the ball came flying to him. He had watched all of Noya’s games and knew that Oikawa was going to make the ball curve at the last second. 

He managed to pick it up and sent it perfectly to where Akaashi stood. Akaashi quickly set it to Asahi. Ushijima and Iwaizumi were there, their hands above the net. Asahi jumped just a tad higher, though, so he managed to slam the ball down on the other side. Noya hit the grass before smiling up at Asahi. 1-1.

After a while the two teams were tied 17-17. But the Shiratorizawa boys sadly had to leave for practice. Oikawa saw the three out before helping take down the net and put away the ball. 

Terushima suggested starting another movie. All of them that were left all sat back in the living room, although three at a time would go use the two showers in Oikawa's house and the one in Iwaizumi’s. 

Soon enough Kenma was tugging on Kuroo's sleeve after he came back from his shower. Kuroo looked at the other Tokyo boys and said, “Kenmas getting anxious. Start getting your stuff together.” In a matter of minutes those six had left leaving 11 of them. Tanaka, Ennoshita, Asahi, Noya, and Terushima decided to leave. Now only the four Aoba Johsai boys and the two Karasuno parents were left. 

Iwaizumi got up to go make some tea. He came back with 6 mugs and handed them off to each of the boys. They didn’t talk, just sat in silence, watching the movie. At some point Oikawa had left to the kitchen and came back with a platter of cheese and crackers for them to snack on. 

After the end credits rolled, Suga and Daichi stood to leave. They already had their bags with them. Oikawa walked them to the door and, as the two were putting on coats and shoes, said, “I hope you do well at Nationals.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH i hope you guys liked it. i liked writing it for sure!!! if you guys want you can leave comments for what you would like to see in coming chapters!!


	4. More Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [16:29] morisuke: did i just see kenma throw a water bottle with pin-point accuracy into kuroo's face?
> 
> [16:30] catroo: yes, yes you {redacted} did   
> [16:30] catroo: it hurt like a {redacted}
> 
> [16:31] sugamama: i see my swear block is working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OF STUFF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE I'M A SUCKER FOR SUGGESTIONS AND SHENANIGANS :))))))

[16:29]  **morisuke:** did i just see kenma throw a water bottle with pin-point accuracy into kuroo's face?

[16:30]  **catroo** : yes, yes you {redacted} did 

[16:30]  **catroo:** it hurt like a {redacted}

[16:31]  **sugamama:** i see my swear block is working

[16:32]  **dadchi:** why'd you even put one 

[16:32]  **sugamama:** i don’t want the fools to be corrupted

[16:33]  **ennoSHITA:** you say this as if tanaka didn’t just read nishinoya’s search history out loud yesterday…

[16:34]  **sugamama:** SHUT UP I DON'T WANNA RELIVE THAT 

[16:35]  **OINKawa:** wait what?

[16:36]  **dadchi:** karasuno decided to do a thing where you had to read your search history out loud if your number got pulled from the Hat Of Doom (HOD)

[16:37]  **brokuto** : ok 2 things

[16:37]  **brokuto:** 1) hat of doom?? tf is that??

[16:38]  **brokuto** : 2) why was it so bad?

[16:39]  **ennoSHITA:** uhm the Hat Of Doom is something us karasuno players do every week

[16:40]  **ennoSHITA:** basically we come up with something someone has to do

[16:40]  **ennoSHITA:** dares like “lick the floor” or “send a picture of someone’s choosing to the last person you texted”

[16:41]  **ennoSHITA:** so then everyone’s jersey number goes into this old top hat we’ve had forever

[16:42]  **ennoSHITA:** and that’s basically it 

[16:43]  **dadchi:** and noya’s history wouldn’t have been so bad if we stopped four days ago

[16:43]  **dadchi:** “what to do when you really want to pin your teammate to a wall because he just looks so hot today like oh my god”

[16:44]  **sugamama:** DAIVHI STOPPP

[16:45]  **OINKawa:** that sounds amazing

[16:46]  **catroo:** nekoma should do this 

[16:47]  **morisuke:** no it should not

[16:47]  **OINKawa:** i think it’d be fun for seijoh

[16:48]  **Hajime:** you can do it but count me out 

——————

[6:32]  **morisuke:** hey have any of you watched criminal minds

[6:33]  **Misaki:** Yeah I have. Why? 

[6:34]  **morisuke:** i just started watching, lev recommended it

[6:35]  **aha aha:** misa usually talks about it during lunch

[6:36]  **sugamama:** oh yeah tanaka and noya have watched it together

[6:36]  **sugamama:** they watched like 3 seasons at a sleepover they had once, noya said they didn’t sleep at all

[6:37]  **morisuke:** understandable it’s really good

[6:38]  **Akaashi Keiji:** What's it about?

[6:39]  **Misaki:** A group of criminal profilers in the FBI, they work in the behavioral analysis unit (BAU).

[6:40]  **OINKawa:** oh so they do like one case an episode?

[6:41]  **Misaki:** Yeah pretty much. 

[6:42]  **Hajime:** we’re gonna go watch it

——————

[18:13]  **OINKawa:** Morgan’s hot

[18:14]  **morisuke:** we know 

——————

[23:56]  **OINKawa:** NO I AM NOT DATING USHIWAKA

[23:57]  **Ushiwaka:** what

[23:58]  **OINKawa** : {redacted} wrong chat

[23:58]  **Hajime:** you really {redacted} this one up

[23:59]  **OINKawa:** sorry guys that was for the seijoh chat

[0:00]  **sugamama:** our first years have a chat together

[0:00]  **sugamama:** ngl i think they all like each other minus yachi she’s all for kiyoko

[0:01]  **dadchi:** they don’t wanna admit it but they do

[0:02]  **dadchi:** our freak duo think tsukishima and yamaguchi are together already though

[0:03]  **catroo:** how do you guys know this much about your team??

[0:03]  **morisuke:** if you actually talked to some of the team members you’d know this much, i even knew about the first year crows

[0:04]  **Misaki:** I picked up on some tension between number 10, number 9, and number 11 just on our game with them.

[0:05]  **aha aha:** yeah little red jumps for sure had the hots for the creepy setter

[0:06]  **brokuto:** akaashi does anyone on our team like someone?!?!?!?!?

[0:07]  **Akaashi Keiji:** Bokuto.

[0:08]  **brokuto:** oh no,,, uhm gOODNIGHT

[0:09]  **catroo:** he’d never get anything done without you

[0:09]  **Akaashi Keiji:** I know. 

[0:10]  **OINKawa:** omg did you guys know that our two firsties like each other

[0:11]  **Hajime:** dumb{redacted} you cant just tell other people kindaichi told me with confidence 

[0:12]  **OINKawa:** would you all do me a favor and forget that 

**_OINKawa_ ** _ deleted a previous message _

[0:13]  **dadchi:** not that any of us would be of use to that information but sure i guess we’ll forget

——————

[14:36]  **brokuto:** do you guys ever wonder what it’ll be like when us third years graduate? 

[14:36]  **catroo:** oh my gOD don’t remind me 

[14:37]  **dadchi:** i’m really gonna miss these fools

[14:38]  **sugamama:** guys we still have like four months before graduation calm down 

[14:39]  **sugamama:** but yeah i’m gonna miss walking into the gym and seeing our firsties fighting over something stupid like water bottles or a volleyball

[14:40]  **dadchi:** wow suga you’re gonna make me cry

[14:41]  **Hajime:** trashykawa is on the floor sobbing in the middle of practice guys

[14:42]  **OINKawa:** amn ot 

**_Hajime_ ** _ changed  _ **_OINKawa_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_am too_ **

[14:44]  **am too:** wow {redacted} u iwa-chsn 

[14:45]  **aha aha:** i feel kinda bad for all you third years, i’m just a second year

[14:46]  **Akaashi Keiji:** Ah yes, me too. Kenma has already told me he’s going to be really sad when graduation comes around. He’s said he’s going to threaten Kuroo to visit every single time he can or Kenma will go there himself. I know that Bokuto is going to miss me so I’m going to be visiting him in college. 

[14:47]  **catroo:** oh my god i’m gonna cryyyyyyy

[14:48]  **brokuto:** wait everyone say what college they’re going to

[14:49]  **OINKawa:** tokyo school of science 

[14:50]  **catroo:** tokyO SCHOOL OF SCIENCE

[14:50]  **brokuto:** tOKYO SCHOOL OF SCIENCE

[14:51]  **dadchi:** tokyo school of science

[14:51]  **sugamama:** tokyo medical school

[14:52]  **morisuke:** yale, it’s in america

[14:53]  **Hajime:** tokyo medical school 

[14:54]  **brokuto:** are you kidding me we’re all going to the same colleges, except for yaku????

[14:55]  **catroo:** seems like it, holy crap

——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah idk if this counts for plot but y'know!! they're gonna be going to school together!! i may or may not be planning a sequel with college oneshots!!!!!!
> 
> oh and definitely the Hat Of Doom will be a thing ;))
> 
> kisses!!!


End file.
